


Our Plan

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, Fanfic, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo testuro - Freeform, Kuroo x Kenma, M/M, akaashi - Freeform, akaashi keiji - Freeform, akaashi x bokuto - Freeform, bokuaka fanfic, bokuto kotaro - Freeform, haikyuu fanfiction, haikyuu fluff, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq akaashi, hq bokuaka, hq kenma, hq kuroken, hq kuroo, kuroken fanfic, sports anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: Does he really love me? I hope so. I love him so much, it hurts. Even though everyone seems to be telling me the same thing... how can I trust them when I don’t see it myself. I won’t confess until I know for sure.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	Our Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I’m sorry I didn’t post any stories for like a week. I have been really lazy.. I won’t be doing a longer version for this. I am writing this for all the people who got hurt from my last KuroKen story (My Petals). I might be doing some more headcanons later today/tomorrow. Please go ahead and request/comment/chat me. As always sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors!

##  **Goodbye**

There he goes like he was never there. God Kuroo I wish you wouldn’t leave me alone. I am going to miss you so much.  _ ~ Kenma thought _

There was Kuroo sitting on the bench waiting for the train. Holding back his tears. He wished he could believe that Kenma liked him. But he couldn’t, no matter how many people told him otherwise.

Kenma wished he could just confess. But he couldn’t come to agree with the statement that Kuroo liked him.

“Kenma?” Kuroo whispered.

“Mhm?” Kenma mumbled.

“ **_Will you miss me?_ ** ” He choked out as tears began to flood his eyes.

“Of course, Kuroo” tears began to fall.

Kuroo slowly opened up his arms as kenma slowly entered his grasp. Holding him tight. “Kenma, I’m going to miss you so much,” Kuroo whispered.

“Promise to visit me?” Kenma mumbled hiding his face into his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kuroo whispered as he closed his eyes. The tear’s wouldn’t stop rolling down his face.

_ Screeeech _

_ Stop _

_ Gone _

##  **Where are you?**

Kuroo sat in his new dorm. It’s been one week yet nobody could tell him where Kenma was. Not only that, Kenma wasn’t answering anyone. He couldn’t help but think it was his fault. This was only the first week. The next break he had was about a month from then.

Kenma sat in his bed. He wasn’t hungry. He hadn’t eaten for like a day. He wished Kuroo didn’t leave.

_ Ring.. _

_ Ring.. _

_ Ring.. _

Kenma slowly looked at his phone. Akaashi was calling him.

“Hey..” he grumbled softly as he picked up.

“where the hell have you been?” Akaashi screamed.

“Why?” Kenma didn’t want anything other than to have this phone call over.

“WHY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Akaashi screamed.

Fuck. Can everyone leave me alone?  _ ~ Kenma thought _

“Akaashi I am **_Okay_** you don’t have to worry nobody does. Can you ask everyone to just leave me the hell alone? I’m not a lost puppy that needs help. I am tired. I know I have to fucking move on okay so don’t go telling me that. I just miss him. Everyone tells me he likes me. Then when we are talking he only talks about a girl he likes. I need people to stop trying to help. They aren’t helping.” Kenma was already crying.

Fuck I’m sorry Kenma.  _ ~ Akaashi _

“Kenma.. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry about Kuroo. Please can I just come to check up on you?” Akaashi started. “I won’t- ”

“My House...” Kenma whispered.

“Huh?”

“I’m at my house, You can come check up on me. I want only two people max though. So go ahead and choose someone. I don’t want Kuroo knowing anything about how I’m doing. So choose someone trustworthy.” Kenma mumbled and hung up.

##  **He Doesn’t**

_ Knock.. _

_ Knock.. _

_ Knock.. _

Kenma slowly opened the door. There stood Akaashi.

“Hey kenma..” Akaashi smiled as he walked in. The house was a mess.

I’m so sorry Kenma. I don’t know if I have done anything to cause this but if I have I am so fucking sorry. You look so sick. How long have you not brushed your hair? When was the last time you ate something, you're so pale? When was the last time you slept.. You have really bad eye bags.  _ ~ Akaashi thought _

What the actual hell. Why is nobody concerned about you? Akaashi your eyes are so red. You look almost as tired as me. What the hell are you doing here? Huh?  _ ~ Kenma thought _

“What happened to you?” Kenma laughed. “You look almost as bad as me.”

“What do you mean?” Akaashi smiled softly.

“Why were you crying huh?” Kenma blurted out

“Oh uh, I just miss Bokuto. You?” Akaashi whispered

“Oh that Owl? I miss Kuroo” Kenma tried to lighten the mood

“I know you didn’t just come for Bokuto when Kuroo looks like a rooster” Akaashi laughed.

“He does not!”

“Does too!”

Kenma giggled a bit. “You hungry?”

“Sure,” Akaashi smiled.

“Okay I’ll go make some food, you go take a shower. You look like a mess.”

“I know you didn’t call me a mess!”

“Did too! I’ll take one after you can borrow some of my clothes.” Kenma smiled as he began to make some food.

In about fifteen minutes. Akaashi walked out.

“You and Bokuto are not together?” Kenma took a bite out of his food.

“Um no.. he doesn’t like me.”

“Are you sure? I think he does. All he does is talk about his Akaashi when he comes over.” Kenma smiled.

“H-His?” Akaashi’s heart fluttered.

“Mhm! But he doesn’t think you like him..”

“I do! But then again he might just be calling me his. As a friendly way. Anyway how about you and Kuroo?”

“He said he likes this girl.”

“Oh weird.”

“What do you mean weird?”

“He told me he is gay.” Akaashi looked seriously confused.

“I think it was as a joke ‘Kaashi” Kenma smiled softly. “Bokuto and you would be cute.”

“I wish he would just confess..”

“Why don’t you?”

“Unsure.. I just want to make sure he likes me and just doesn’t feel bad. Dating me out of pity and shit, you know?”

“Ya..  **_You know we could fake dating_ ** . It would help speed up the process of this sappy shit.” Kenma said jokingly.

“I guess... Oh and it will help us find out about you and Kuroo!”

“Oh um okay.. I bet you have been ignoring everyone too?”

“Mhm..”

“ ‘Kay just text everyone ‘Sorry I was busy lately Kenma just confessed to me and we have been going on dates.’ I’ll say the same thing.

Akaashi sent the messages and so did Kenma.

“In like three weeks we will fake a breakup. Just in time for Bokuto and Kuroo to come back!” Akaashi smiled

“Well okay, baby~” Kenma winked and smiled

##  **He did what?**

Kuroo stood there looking at the message for a good ten minutes. Trying to see how to respond.

“Oh um.. Congrats.” Kuroo sent as tears rolled down his face.

Bokuto called up Kuroo.

“Hey?” Bokuto shouted.

“Yes?”

“Tell Kenma to back off ! I really really really like ‘Kaashi!”

“I know Bokuto. I wish they weren’t dating..”

“Do you think ‘Kaashi is not good enough for Kenma! Huh? ‘Cause Kenma doesn’t deserve him! ‘Kaashi is the most calm, best, kindest person out there!”

“No Bokuto. I don’t think that, it is just  **_I like him._ ** ”

“Oh. Umm well I think when we visit we need to make them fall for us instead!” Bokuto smiled proudly.

“I guess Bokuto but they love each other and we shouldn’t hurt them by doing that.”

Even though I wish you liked me Kenma. I thought you liked me too. Was I not clear enough? Did telling you that I like a girl really confuses you? Or did you really never like me? _ ~ Kuroo thought _

##  **Breakup**

Kenma smiled softly. They never kissed. Akaashi wanting to have his first with Bokuto, and Kenma wanting to have it with whoever actually would like him. It being Kuroo or not.

“Ready for part two to be in place?” Kenma smiled softly.

“Yep! So let’s just post on our twitter that  **_we broke up_ ** and it was mutual. As well as we realized we both liked other boys so there are no hard feelings. We will still be friends and all.” Akaashi whispered.

“Okay you wanna post it first and in twenty minutes I’ll post mine?”

“Okay.”

I really hope this works.. I don’t know why it would. I really love you though Kuroo. Please if there is any fighting chance... please love me.  _ ~ Kenma thought _

Bokuto-san, I know this might not work. But, I won’t give up. Am I not making it clear enough? I tried to tell you I love you. But you took it as if it was a friend type thing, how many friends tell you that? How do I make it clearer? Do you like me or do you not Bokuto-san? Because, I really like you. _ ~ Akaashi thought _

Once they were both posted, Kenma and Akaashi just got ready for sleep, not thinking much about it.

##  **My Shot**

Kuroo woke up to the sound of his phone. He slowly rubbed his eyes slowly.

“Hey Bokuto you needed something” he whispered softly as he yawned, half asleep.

“ ‘Kaashi and Kenma broke up! So now I can be with ‘Kaashi!” He giggled softly. “I am going to ask him out next week when I see him!”

“What?” Kuroo woke up with that sentence. “They broke up? Do you know how Kenma is?” Kuroo blurted out.

“I don’t know.. But I can be with ‘Kaashi now!” He smiled softly thinking of being with **_his ‘Kaashi_** he couldn’t wait.

“Uh okay well talk to you later imma call Kenma.”

“Okayyy~”

Kuroo hung up. Taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes. Not now. Not fucking now. Not when all he is doing is trying to avoid this feeling.

##  **Confession**

There you are Bokuto-San. I love you so much. I wonder if you knew that. I love your eyes. They are so fucking pretty. I love your smile.. I love your everything. **I. Love. You.** _~ Akaashi thought_

My ‘Kaashi is so beautiful.. I wonder if Akaashi will like me back. He is the best looking person. He is so calm, kind, and gentle. I love him so much. **I. Love. You. My. Lover boy.** _ ~ Bokuto thought _

Bokuto ran up and picked up Akaashi. “MY ‘KAASHI!” He giggled as he placed a kiss on his head.

“Hello Bokuto-San,” he blushed from the name and the kiss.

“I like you. Like really really really like you!” He smiled as he carried him. Swinging him around. “Can you be my boyfriend?”

“What?” Akaashi blushed harder.

“Can you be mine forever ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto stopped spinning, looking Akaashi dead in the eyes. With his stupidly cheerful, happy grin. One that could brighten anyone’s day.

“Uh..” Akaashi was shocked. But soon reconnected to reality. “I will. I will!” He smiled tears rolling down his cheeks as he slowly looked at bokuto with his eyes that could melt anyone’s heart.

“Can I kiss you?” Bokuto asked.

“Um.. Ya I would love that,” He whispered.

A soft pair of lips pressed against his. The lips of the only boy he had ever loved and will ever love.

##  **Convincing**

There he is. The boy I will forever love. The boy I wish was mine. The boy who might not love me. The boy who might not even like boys. The boy who is my everything, Kuroo.”  _ ~ Kenma thought _

I love you Kenma. I hope by the end of tonight I will be yours and you will be mine. Can we make this happen? I hope so Kenma because I can’t see you go find another lover. I love you too much for that. I hope you love me that much too.  _ ~ Kuroo thought _

Kuroo walked up and smiled softly, “Miss me?” He asked softly.

“Mhm,” he smiled as he jumped up. Kuroo instinctively reached up and began to carry him.

“I missed you too, I missed you a lot,” he whispered as he held on to Kenma tightly.

Kenma smiled and nuzzled into Kuroo’s warm neck.

“Hey Kenma, I’m gay. You know that right?” Kuroo whispered.

“Uh... no..?” He mumbled. “I thought you liked that girl. The one you talk about all the time. You know, the girl with the great personality and is all warm towards you?”

“Kenma am I that convincing?” Kuroo chuckled.

“I guess. You like someone though?”

“Mhm.. you” Kuroo chuckled. His anxiety was extremely high, wondering how kenma would respond to the sudden confession.

“What?” Kenma moved from his spot, his face red.

“ **_I like you Kenma_ ** , I like how cute you are. I like how calm you are. I like how you can be super observant. I like how when you want to do something really bad you won’t stop till you have done it. So Kenma, will you be my boyfriend?” Kuroo was pink looking into his eyes. Those eyes were going to be the death of him.

“I-I like you too.. so yes,” Kenma giggled.

“Kiss?” Kuroo looked away, embarrassed as he said so.

Kenma shook his head slightly as his lips hit Kuroo’s. His smile was wide. His heart pounding fast. He was happy. Happy forever. 

##    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
